


The New Moon of April

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3rd age, Anal Sex, Battle Under The Trees, Blow Jobs, M/M, endings and beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Sorrow can be the catalyst that stirs the heart and soul. Just a short PWP piece.According to the appendages in ROTK, a long and difficult battle had ensued under the trees in Mirkwood forest between the elves and the enemy, but in the end the elves had the victory. On April 6th Third Age 3019, Celeborn and Thranduil met on the day of the Elven New Year under the forest of what was Mirkwood. The two renamed the forest Eryn Lasgalen.  This story occurs at that evening....





	

"Why do you keep yourself away from the celebrations? Does not your heart feel joy this night?" Celeborn came to stand by Thranduil who stood looking into the south, away from the celebrating troops of Mirkwood and Lothlorien.

"I was only reflecting awhile, Celeborn. 'Tis strange to fell the calm in the air instead of the shadow that we have known too long."

A gentle spring breeze blew Thranduil's locks, long and silver that flowed around his face despite the braids that held some back. The strands moved freely in the air, rising and falling within the crest of the wind in forms that looked as rivers of mithril, turning and twisting freely against his soft pale face. His speech was paused while he listened to the voice of the wind that rustled the leaves above them, delicate greens and sombre browns, singed with the effects of war. It was only when the breeze had passed them and the leaves again stood still that Thranduil resumed his speech.

"For over three thousand years when I have looked to the south, a shadow would fall across my heart. But now as I gaze towards that vile land, my heart remains blissful and light, for evil dwells there no longer." Deep green eyes that sparkled like bright jewels turned to look on Celeborn's face, so full of mirth in its eternal ageless beauty.

"Yes, my friend, I too share your joy. Soon the coming of a new age will bring blessed days of peace and healing to these wounded and scarred lands. May the sounds of our victory tonight bring some serenity to the lands of Arda, as well as to our own sorrowful hearts." A hint of melancholy marked his words, and the subtle undertones were plainly evident to Thranduil's wise and knowing ears.

"Our time has ended, and for that you lament." He stepped away from Celeborn, resting his lithe and slender frame against a mighty tree of oak in the newly christened forest of Eryn Lasgalen. "Will you take the ship to Valinor, or will you linger here until your life is all but exhaustible, fading into shadow with the grief of your years?"

Thranduil kept his back turned, not moving to face the Lord of Lothlorien who came to stand across from him, who leaned as well against a tree of elm, scarred but resilient, branches broken but reaching still to the heavens beyond Arda.

"Might I ask you the same, oh one whose heart will forever dwell deep within this forest?"

A spark kindled within Celeborn, as he allowed the beauty of the one before him to enthrall him. Thranduil's melodious voice seemed to weave a spell of alluring charm as he spoke, drawing Celeborn closer, making the need for the glorious one before him to swell and grow as strong as the heavy scent of ash and fire that still clung to the air around the site where the long battle had been fought against Sauron's forces. Celeborn knew of Thranduil's strong magic and charm, but he also knew that Thranduil turned a blind eye to any who fell under his spell. But standing next to him, he could do nothing but stare into those emerald eyes while his heart was wound within the shards of magic from the northern king, who was so painfully beautiful, immersed though in a deep dolour.

The gentle breeze that rustled the leaves and the distant echoes of elven voices, so full of mirth in their celebrations, were the only sounds that passed between the two for a while. Finally those enchanting green orbs were staring directly into Celeborn's own dark blue eyes, full of wisdom and the sometimes-sorrowful years of immortal life.

"The future is unknown to me." Thranduil finally answered in a voice no stronger than a sigh, heart perplexingly heavy despite the jubilant occasion. "I feel I have served my purpose and what remains for me here has ended. Yet at the same time I dare not imagine a life away from the land where I was born, be it even amongst kin and friends."

Celeborn thought that Thranduil looked as twilight, eyes glazed heavy as if in the waiting of slumber during the long winter months that leaves the land barren and painfully beautiful. "I have often wondered before myself, of what I would do when the Eldar years have ended. At any rate, the future is still uncertain for me."

Celeborn stood directly in front of Thranduil, noting the shorter stature of the northern-king. His handsome youthful face was framed with long shimmering silver locks that were so similar to his son's whom he had meet when the Fellowship had passed through Lothlorien.

"Know that I too share your sentiments, Thranduil. Galadriel will soon sail in the years to come, leaving me behind. I cannot bring myself to part these lands just yet." Celeborn's last words were laden with sadness, stirring his heart like the wind that ruffled the leaves. "If I am to leave, I have yet to decide. As they say, 'Time can only tell'."

"What has Galadriel to say of your decision?" Those inquisitive words left Thranduil's lips before he could stop himself. "Forgive me of my intrusiveness, my friend. I had no right to ask." He hastily apologized; embarrassed that he had slipped before the elven-lord of Lothlorien.

Celeborn's gentle laughter filled the air, mirroring briefly the distant celebrations of the elated elves, letting Thranduil know that no offense had been taken with his forwardness. "My lady and I have parted friends, since we have released each other of our long time marriage. She looks forward to her homecoming and on seeing our daughter who so long ago sailed to the blessed lands."

"Yes, I can almost imagine the yearning she feels within her heart to see Celebrian again, for in these long past months I have missed the company of my youngest son immensely." Thranduil smiled to himself, fondly recalling various memories of Legolas, and he wondered exactly where he was at the moment.

"Legolas has made us all proud, Thranduil. His valour will be remembered long into the future ages of Arda, even when the Eldar no longer walk and commune with the ancient trees in these splendid forests. Long will the memory of the Fellowship linger in this wide-world even after men know not of the Eldar, Dwarves, Hobbits, or Istari, and we are nothing but legend."

"How can you find peace of mind when you speak of changes and of endings?" Thranduil's eyes glistened, reflecting like gleaming icicles that had formed over a branch of an evergreen, while they took Celeborn.

'How was it that Galadriel could allow herself to let you go?' Thranduil thought and his woe lifted slightly from his jaded heart when he looked into Celeborn's warm, and clear blue eyes.

"Changes and endings, yes my friend, but also new beginnings that we must allow ourselves to open up to and accept. This forest will rise anew in its eternal green beauty, as will the weary peoples of Arda." Celeborn placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder wanting to lend his support to his weary friend. He withdrew his hand away slowly though, surprised with the spark of electricity that travelled from Thranduil's slender shoulder to his own long ivory fingers.

Thranduil felt a void envelop him when Celeborn withdrew his hand from his shoulder. He wanted to protest, the touch had been so wonderful. "Your words have brought me peace of spirit with their truth and wisdom." Thranduil spoke only what he wished to admit to Celeborn. His heart beat just a little faster, due solely to the warm touch of Celeborn that had thawed the edges of his heart.

Celeborn thought he saw more then just sadness reflected deep within those emerald eyes, and the way that Thranduil's eyes glistened after he spoke seemed to imply to him that he wanted to say something more but couldn't. The two held each other's gaze for a few fleeting moments before Thranduil let his eyes drop to the forest floor beneath him. Celeborn continued to gaze at the other, entranced by his sad expression. He felt the strong urge to step forth and embrace Thranduil, whisper words of endearment, and melt away the sorrow that froze his heart.

Instead, he expressed what now had crossed his mind to Thranduil. "But I wonder, my northern friend, would you allow me to bring peace to your heart, to erase forever the charred edges and grief you harbour deep within its crevices, reflected so vividly within your eyes?"

Thranduil's response was wrapped in silence, lips kept pressed together tightly while he brought his gaze to the ageless face of Celeborn, so beautiful, so caring. He didn't know how to respond to the question, intrigued as he was. And he knew that Celeborn had sensed his feelings, bewildering as they were to him.

Instead of speaking words that he couldn't find, Thranduil seated himself on the new spring grass that poked their green blades out from beneath the dried and dulled leaves that covered the ground into this new spring. His left hand lifted a leaf, transparent in areas, revealing brittle veins that somehow kept from breaking off. While he twirled the leaf in his hand, Thranduil could easily see his life end in the same way as this leaf, old and brittle under the weight of time, enveloped within his dolour, refusing to give into the calling of the sea.

"What do you see, Thranduil, when you look at that leaf?" Celeborn wondered over the darkening gaze of the other, whose eyes were suddenly stormy amidst the sea of green within their depths.

"Only the decay of time that will bring an end to all." Thranduil let the leaf slip from his fingers, and he watched it as the breeze caught it for a second before dropping it back onto the forest floor where it became indistinguishable amidst the other countless leaves, brown and mouldy with the effects of time and with the effects of the elements.

Thranduil slowly lifted his gaze from the forest ground until his eyes fell back on Celeborn. Beyond them was elation and celebrations, and Thranduil felt guilt for focusing not on the joyous occasion. "I am sorry, my friend. I should not let my words fall to your ears laden with my woeful obsessions. Not now at least when we celebrate our new year and our victory over Sauron. You must find me disheartening and tiresome, as well as in poor spirit. Know that I will feel no slight if you chose to return back to the celebrations, where hearts are jubilant and light."

"Why would I forgo the chance of having your company for a night of frivolous merriment? I must admit, my northern friend, that I find you intriguing, a beautifully poignant riddle waiting for someone to solve you." Celeborn seated himself by Thranduil on the grass and leaves and took within his fingers a strand of his shimmering hair. He ran the lock between his thumb and forefinger awhile before letting it flow back in place down Thranduil's shoulders and back. That simple touch reverberated between the two the subtle amorous feelings that were gradually but undeniably starting to grow.

"What interest could you find in me, I who am exhaustible in my reluctances that are due mostly to my misgivings?" Thranduil let a yearning sigh escape when a smooth finger brushed against his cheek, the skin beneath the digit burning and filling with life under the touch.

"When was it last that you let yourself feel the touch of another?" Celeborn's gaze was steady, letting Thranduil know that he was serious and unapologetic in asking that question.

"There has been no one in my life since my wife. Her spirit will not leave me."

"That is what I suspected. Your heart is held captive by ghosts, both haunting and beautiful to your mind."

"Your heart too will remain haunted with the memories of the love that you and Galadriel had. And yet you can walk away from it?"

"'Tis the price we must bear for knowing the deepest attributes of love, for we are a race for whom love burns forever its passions within our souls and hearts, willing throughout our immortal lives the memories and feelings we can not forget. Ever will those embers haunt me, yes that is the truth my friend, but it is in them that I will draw my strength from, just as I know you do from your own memories. And although my heart yearns to look back on those memories, now however, is the time for us to rebuild our lives. Ends are only of themselves new beginnings. That I must believe."

Again Thranduil did not respond nor comment, but instead he gazed out in the distance where the trees were scorched in fire and ash, their voices forever lost in silence. Not wanting to sit any longer, he rose clinging onto every word that Celeborn had spoken, surprised a little that his legs led him away, taking him to an area where the trees were budding in greens and soft reds despite the destruction that marred this once glorious forest. Thranduil reflected on those words and wondered all the while if Celeborn would follow or leave him alone to his thoughts, alone to his melancholy, alone to the dimming sky void of Ithil's light that would soon leave the trees in shadow and in gloom.

Celeborn watched as Thranduil seemed to vanish into the forest, thick and heavy with the fog of battle and with the arrival of dusk. He watched as that long silver-hair blew wildly around with the breeze of the setting sun until only dark shadows filled his eyes. 'Gladly would I give myself to you, Thranduil, if only you wanted.' Before him was darkness, and Celeborn wondered a moment if he should turn back to the celebration, but how could he rejoice when his heart bleed so?

He found Thranduil with his face pressed into the back of his hand that in turn touched the smooth bark of a birch tree. His whole body was supported by that slender tall tree. He noticed that Thranduil held his breath when he approached, sensing his presence, and Celeborn wondered if perhaps he should have turned back to the celebrations instead of intruding on so personal a moment. But before he had a chance to retreat away, Thranduil's rich voice stopped him and lured him fixed to the spot where he stood.

"Often have I thought of what it would be like to again have the love of another." Thranduil turned his face framed between his long locks, darker under the unfolding moonless night sky but accentuated ever so slightly by the light of the emerging stars.

Understanding the faint implication, Celeborn leaned soundlessly over and placed a soft kiss to Thranduil's forehead. Celeborn's heart pounded and pumped burning fervour through his entire being, even though he was a little hesitant to give his affection so soon to another. But Thranduil's sadness had stirred him, moving his heart until it bleed for him, making him want to replace that sorrow with something more satisfying, something that was far more beautiful.

It wasn't pity though that moved Celeborn's soft and gentle lips down the smooth planes of Thranduil's face. Thranduil was far too strong and mighty for anyone to pity. Instead it was a longing that Celeborn could not exactly explain that drove his lips across Thranduil's face until they brushed his mouth. Gentle brushes of his lips were placed like the gentle breezes against the leaves within the forest. They lingered there awhile, like the whispering of dawn before the sun rises, until Celeborn pressed harder, sucking the lower lip, moving his tongue against the soft surface, seeking entrance. Thranduil was happy to comply, allowing Celeborn to push his tongue into his warm, and sweet-flavoured mouth. Their tongues swirled and glided across each other as both tasted each other, trying to know the other beyond pretence and exteriors. Both were trying to know each other like the bare emotions that stormed within their hearts.

Celeborn slid his hand down Thranduil's clothed chest, wondering just how far Thranduil would let him take this. Curiously, he slipped his long pale fingers inside the moss-hued material, until he made contact with warm skin that seemed to singe more under his touch. With his other hand he slowly undid the small silver leaf-shaped buttons, unbuttoning them all until he was able to push the green tunic back from and down slender shoulders, exposing the heaving pale chest to his sight.

Thranduil leaned with his back against a tree, arms wrapped around Celeborn's broad and strong shoulders, and he accepted Celeborn's rich kisses and delightful touches, yearning for more. Celeborn's roaming fingers came across Thranduil's nipples, and he manipulated them into hardness, making Thranduil softly hiss in delight. More touches and kisses were applied, their foreplay bringing mounting desire.

His legs were unsteady, so Celeborn moved his swelling lips from Thranduil's so he could change his position. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Thranduil down to their knees. His long green cloak, trimmed and hemmed with silver thread, was laid across the leafy forest floor before both sat down upon it. Thranduil helped Celeborn remove his tunic, and then leaned into his chest, licking it while running his hands along the broad back. Celeborn moaned aloud, relishing and drowning in hot kisses, firm strokes from soft fingers, and brushes of silken locks against his bare skin. Thranduil's teeth bit playfully into a soft nipple, sucking it and drawing it out while Celeborn's fingers wrapped around Thranduil's locks beneath him. Again their lips met, and Celeborn leaned Thranduil down onto the cloak, while exploring the sweet hot mouth of the northern king.

Celeborn let his fingers work their way down the slim body of the other, stroking and kneading, massaging and pressing. His hands stopped when he encountered the bulge within Thranduilís leggings, damp and protruding, unmistakably reviling his desire. Thranduil moaned into Celeborn's kiss when his hand rubbed over his clothed erection. Thranduil arched upwards, lustfully running his fingers against the toned chest, breath heavy with the maddening touches that Celeborn administered to his thighs and groin.

Raising his head, Celeborn looked into those dark green eyes, full of wonder, passion, confusion, and of love. Yes, Celeborn knew he saw that one emotion reflected deep within those eyes, carefully wrapped within the sea of emotion that swam within those large shimmering orbs.

"Thranduil."

His name was spoken as a whisper, as a question, as a longing declaration.

Once again Thranduil did not answer with words, but instead leaned closer, bringing their mouths together in a kiss that would leave any uncertainty behind them for a while. Removing the rest of their confining clothes, the two made contact, hot flesh on flesh. Celeborn settled above Thranduil nicely between his legs, grinding their erections together while nipping at the long elegant neck of the other. Thranduil moaned and arched, hungry, yearning, glad that his heart had finally melted the ice that had kept him within a seemingly endless winter. The touches and kisses burned his heart, boiled his blood and scorched his skin. He could almost imagine his heart bleeding with a burning ache that he had almost forgotten, rekindled though when Celeborn licked at his throbbing erection, sucking it wickedly with his tongue, up and down.

Thranduil dug his nails into the cloak beneath him, gripping the soft material within his clenched fingers, trying to keep his composure when Celeborn took his length completely into his mouth. Hungrily, Celeborn relaxed his throat and allowed for Thranduil to push his penis into his warm mouth. His tongue moved up and down the length of his shaft, causing Thranduil to moan louder and tremble. Unable to hold himself back from coming, Thranduil burst his orgasm down Celeborn's throat, who in turn drank down the warm essence, just as if he were drinking the sweetest and rarest of wines.

Celeborn brought his mouth back up to Thranduil, who was panting and trembling as he rode the waves of ecstasy. Again they kissed while Celeborn's fingers found his own cock, dewy and hard, and ran his finger along the slit to collect the pre-come onto his digit, smearing it around. The kissed continued after a pause for breath, and his slick finger settled between Thranduil's smooth orbs, messaging the ring to his opening. Slowly he pushed a finger in, moving it around before pulling it out. Celeborn's mouth was now at Thranduil's semi-erect cock, and he licked his tongue around the head, hoping to ease the feeling of being invaded. Again he ran more of his juice onto his fingers, inserting two into the warm and tight passage. A finger brushed against the bundle of nerves and Thranduil writhed beneath him, panting and moaning. Celeborn pushed at the spot again, before he withdrew his fingers. He coated them again and pushed three within, stretching Thranduil for the approaching moment. Once his fingers withdrew again, Celeborn collected the pre-come from his shaft and Thranduil's, completely coating his own before positioning it at the puckered entrance.

Thranduil tensed, before Celeborn kissed his forehead and cheeks, repositioning himself and his nervous lover into a better position. Thranduil noted to relax beneath Celeborn's touch and he closed his eyes when Celeborn brought his legs over his shoulders. Thranduil took a deep breath as Celeborn pushed in, forcing himself to relax and grow accustomed to being filled and stretched. The stinging burn filled his body, and Celeborn paused, letting Thranduil relax before he continued to push further in, until he had penetrated him completely.

Celeborn set a slow rhythm, pushing gently in and out, hitting the spot that made Thranduil arch his hips and meet his thrusts. Celeborn took Thranduil's cock in his hand, and pumped him in time with his thrusts into the tight heat, trying to keep himself from coming, waiting to find release with that of Thranduil. The thrusts increased with force and pace, bringing both closer to orgasm. Their combined moans were drowned within the distance sounds of celebration and Elven-music and the crowning howl of the night wind through the dark and canopying leaves. But it was above those leaves that both now found themselves, pulled with their ecstasy and orgasms into the very heights of the heavens, above the stars into the vast fields of space itself.

Celeborn collapsed atop Thranduil, body shacking with the after-effects of his orgasm. He pulled out of gently, and then leaned closer to Thranduil, capturing his lips in a kiss that was slow and sinuous.

"Thank you..." Thranduil finally whispered, unwrapping himself from the tenderness that he found within Celeborn's arms. He wanted and needed to say more, but only his warm breath escaped from his parted lips. The pounding of his heart was deafening to him, muting him of a response, while the warmth of the situation brought mounting tears into his eyes.

Celeborn looked into those eyes, brimming with emotion and unshed tears. He leaned forward, capturing the quivering silent lips into a gentle kiss. He knew that he had to say the words that now poured from his mouth. He owed it to himself and he owed it to Thranduil.

"And now you know Thranduil, that you do have the love of another, someone who would gladly ease the uncertainties of the passing days, someone who would gladly give their heart and soul to you." He moved his fingers lovingly across the smooth face and then through the long silver hair. "Someone who would stay with you until either the calling of the sea or fatigue claims you, know that you will not be alone in the days to come."

"Thank you Celeborn for opening up the future me." Thranduil's words were softer than a whisper, audible only to the sharp hearing of the Eldar.

He leaned back into the opened arms of Celeborn, melting into the embrace like lingering snow under the shining and bright spring sun. Even though their world was changing, both let the calm of the still night wash over them, wrapped within each others arms under the moonless night of the impending new age.

  
\-----------------------  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read. The title is taken from the Мумий Тролль song Новая луна апреля (The New Moon of April)


End file.
